Child of Ishbala
by kitsunekid12
Summary: A prisoner of war is transmutated into a chimera. This is her story. no pairings yet.
1. Transmutation

* * *

Hi. Momo-chan Senpai here. This is my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thank you and enjoy. 

**Note: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Prisoner 13, Arthur and the plot do.

Amestris Military Laboratory: Holding Cell 13

A bright light filled the cell. "Get up", a gruff voice ordered. A black and white shaped uncurled from the corner and readily shuffled toward the voice. "Hello, Arthur", the prisoner said softly. Arthur's eyes softened as he spoke with a more gentle tone, "I don't know what they're going to do now, but it seems big. There have been researchers and alchemists coming in and out all day." The prisoner tilted her head and asked, "Is that so? Then there'll surely be a show today." Arthur grunted and hooked a chain to her handcuffs and prisoner's collar. He had been doing this for two years already, but he had not forgotten the days where Prisoner 13 had to be sedated to bring her to the alchemists. Now she seemed broken and worn, as she followed his brisk gait down the hall to the laboratory. They stopped outside of the door, where another guard was waiting to take her into the room. As Arthur handed the lead to the other man, Prisoner 13 looked up at him. "Thank you, Arthur, for taking care of me for these two years", she said with a small smile. He was at a loss of words, as those red-violet eyes bore into his, burning their image into his memory. Before he could answer, a sharp tug on her lead dragged her into the room, closing the door behind her.

Prisoner 13 was led into the room. The alchemists would normally take blood samples from her and record some physical information; but never in the experimentation room. All around her were the faces of alchemists, all with eager looks on their faces. She examined the room around her. It was spacious. Near the center was a circle, which she recognized as a transmutation circle. How could she forget how they looked? They were on so many alchemists' bodies during the Ishbal war. She instantly knew what was going to happen. "An experiment, a transmutation", she thought, gritting her teeth. She was led to the center of the floor, where her chain was then attached to a hook on the ground. She was immobilized. Standing tall, she looked at all the faces of the spectators. Some, she saw, flinched as they saw her dark tan skin and unnaturally red-violet eyes scan their expressions. She heard the door opposite her open up. "Kill me, kill me", said a female voice. Turning her head as much as the chain allowed her, Prisoner 13 saw a pale faced man lead a dog (if it was a dog, it was so large!) to her side. "Kill me, kill me", came the voice. Prisoner 13 suddenly stared at the dog, as it moaned the same words: kill me. A low murmuring filled the room. "It's the talking chimera!" "Impossible, is he really going to…." And so on.

A voice immediately called the alchemists' attention back to the center. It was the pale faced alchemist. "The military has been searching for means of obtaining information throughout the war. So far, the only means of obtaining vital information was through humanoid chimeras, but they were noticed." A rumble of agreement rippled through the crowd, especially among the fighters. "And so", the pale faced alchemist continued "I researched a way where a humanoid chimera could be created, in which it could change its form!" This time, surprised gasps filled the room. "It seemed impossible at first, making a chimera that could change its form between human and its respective animal, but after years of research, I have come up with a solution!" the alchemist concluded. Words of praise and awe rippled through the crowd: "Amazing" "A genius, indeed". The alchemist held up his hand, "and without any further ado, I will start the transmutation". The room immediately grew silent. The alchemist placed his hands at the edge of the circle. Flashes of energy crawled along the transmutation circle's lines as it reached the prisoner and the dog. Prisoner 13 suddenly felt a sharp sensation at her legs. She looked down and screamed as she watched her legs disappear under her body. Her screams were joined by the dog's, as its legs too, disintegrated.

Prisoner 13's body steadily broke up, until she felt nothing. A flash of light. She stood before a large, white door. "Is this heaven?"she thought aloud. Something chuckled behind her. It was the dog. "I wish" the dog said "That way we wouldn't have to come together." Prisoner 13 tilted her head. "What do you mean?"she asked. The dog sighed, "well, it's not in your beliefs, but… well, just answer this: do you want to get out of here?" Prisoner 13 nodded. "Well", said the dog "so do I. The only way for us to stay alive is to go through that gate." With that, she pointed with her snout toward the gate Prisoner 13 was in front of. "We've already been taken apart, so the only way to get out of here is to combine body and soul," the dog concluded. "But that's impossible!"Prisoner 13 exclaimed "Even if two bodies were to combine into one, two souls cannot be contained within one body!" "Exactly," said the dog. "But I'll make a deal with you. I hate living in this form, and I can't stand seeing that man day in and day out, so I'll let YOU take control of the body." "Are you sure?" Prisoner 13 asked. "Positive," the dog said. "Now it's going to be painful when we go back, so prepare yourself." Prisoner 13 gaped at the dog. "How do you know this much?"she asked. "Oh, I didn't tell you?"the dog said "I used to be a human; I was called Ari Tucker, former wife of that alchemist who is transmuting us. And I want you to do only two things for me: when you get the chance, kill Shou Tucker, and never forget your birth name." "THOSE ARE COMPLETELY UNRELATED!"Prisoner 13 complained. "Trust me," Ari said. She then took hold of Prisoner 13's sleeve and dragged her through the gate.

Prisoner 13 woke up on the cold, cement floor on which she was transmuted on. She slowly opened her eyes, and struggled to her feet. "Amazing!" "He actually did it!!" "Congratulations, Tucker-san!" She was surrounded by alchemists, and as her vision cleared, she saw most of them shaking hands with the pale faced alchemist. "Sh..sh….o..," she managed to rasp out. "Quiet! It's talking!" one of the alchemists called out. "SHOU TUCKER!!!" she screamed, launching herself towards the man. Unfortunately, the chain around her neck was still intact, holding her back. She leaned against it, trying to break free. No one expected her strength to be that great, but when she broke the cement holding her chain down, a soldier brought out his gun and shot Prisoner 13. Her limp, but breathing body was bound to a gurney and taken away into another holding cell.

* * *

_Arthur leaned against the__ wall outside the door, as usual, expecting to take Prisoner 13 back to her cell after the experiment had finished__. Fifteen minutes __later, however,__ an unearthly shriek came from the room. The guard quickly ran to the door and looked through its small window. Through it, he could only see a bright, white light and two black shapes twisting together. He recognized one as his prisoner, but the second one… a dog?! The shrieks and wails continued as each one pierced his soul. He couldn't bear to watch. He tore his gaze from the experimentation room and clutched the wall for support. The screams went on for what seemed like forever, until they suddenly stopped. The door opened and a gurney was wheeled out. Arthur glanced at it, but upon seeing the creature that lay there, he dashed __down the hall and outside the building. __Outside, he vomited and cried his heart out. "What did they do to you, little princess?" he groaned, as he leaned on the wall._


	2. The Girl

Yaaay! Chapter 2 is up and I apologize profusely. please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Aria ran outside. The cool desert breeze blew around her, tossing long black hair to and fro. The evening was a time where children came out of their homes to play, since the day was far too hot for them. They ran, chasing and playing tag. Aria was among them when suddenly, a scream was heard. Farther away was a girl of three years, who was kneeling on the ground grabbing her ankle in pain. In front of her was a snake.

Aria ran towards the child. The adults followed, but froze at the sight of the poisonous reptile. The older girl picked up a sturdy stick and intercepted the snake before it bit the three year old a second time. Thoroughly irritated with this larger creature taking him from his dinner, the snake turned on Aria. Aria's eyes widened as the snake feinted left and right, trying to get a good hold on the small girl. As if something had possessed her, Aria danced past the snake's attacks. Meanwhile, some adults pulled the little girl back and started treating her ankle. The others picked up stones and got ready to throw them. Aria quickly skirted the snake's head, but her foot, dragging in the sand, was caught in the snake's mouth. She yelled in pain as the fangs sank into her bare foot, refusing to release its prey. Almost immediately, those with sharp tools pounced on the snake and killed it. Aria bent over, as in a daze. She watched the elders in her village remove the snake from her foot, and then blackness.

Aria went in and out of consciousness over three days. Blurry faces passed her range of sight, but on the third day, everything became clear. She woke up in her bed and flinched at the burning pain in her foot. "It's a miracle," she heard someone say. It was a low, gruff voice, but it sounded kind. "Anyone bitten by that snake would have died. Your child is first survivor."

"Does that mean…?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We were unable to save the younger child." The voice confirmed.

Aria let out a small wail. She intended to save the little girl from the snake, hoping the adults would take her away while she distracted the serpent. She closed her eyes to prevent the flood of tears from revealing themselves, but they came anyway. "Poor child," she heard the gruff voice said. She then felt a rough hand stroke her head. She opened her eyes, finding herself face to face with the head priest of Ishbala. "oh," they both said.

The priest's eyes widened ever so slightly in shock. Aria had never been so close to a priest before. "Excuse me," the priest said. He patted her head as he rose, turned and confronted her parents. "Your daughter," the head priest told her parents, "has very unique eyes." His reply was of confusion. "What do you mean? Her eyes are red, just like everybody else," her parents protested. Aria tilted her head in confusion. Her eyes? Just what had happened while she was sleeping? She propped herself up and looked at her reflection in the window. There was nothing abnormal was there? "Ishbala…," Aria gasped as she saw her eyes. They were no longer the common red eyes of an Ishbalan, but so red they were almost a violet hue. She stared at her reflection until a cry came from outside.

* * *

"You can't take her away," Aria heard her mother protest. "She's still a little girl!" "I agree," she heard her father chime in. "You can't possibly tell if she's the child of Ishbala just by looking at her eyes!" Aria shifted nervously. She could move her leg now, but she sat still and listened intently. Child of Ishbala, indeed. She was just a little country girl. "Please," the head priest said calmly. "Think about it. No person alive could withstand the amount of poison your daughter had just acquired. Her eyes became violet. She even spoke in Ishbala's voice in her unconscious state! Can you not see that she was chosen by Ishbala to save Ishbal?" Aria sat in her bed, taking in this information. She had been sleep talking? In her god's voice? It was almost too strange to believe. Her train of thought was suddenly broken by the door opening. Her mother walked in and sat on the edge of Aria's bed. "My little baby," she said, her voice cracking. "You are a child loved by Ishbala. Yet he must take you from me."

"It's not like we're going to sacrifice her," the head priest said, entering the room. "We will be taking her into the city to train under the other priests, so she can help protect Ishbal. Aria, are you willing to leave your family for your country?" he asked.

Aria lifted her head, staring straight into the priest's eyes. "I will," she replied. The head priest nodded and bowed. "Then I suggest we leave immediately, Hime-sama" he said. "If you have noticed, there have been tensions between Amestris and Ishbal. We need people to keep the peace. YOU can help." Aria inclined her head, and spoke with a voice that wasn't hers: "Train me well then, I will entrust my fate as well as your country's to you."

With that, she threw her blankets off and swung her legs onto the floor. She attempted to stand, but wobbled and grabbed the bed for support. The head priest took her small body and lifted her onto his back. "Until you are able to walk again," he said. He walked to the door and gave a small bow to Aria's parents. That was the last time she ever saw them.

Training as a Priestess of Ishbala was no easy task. A role played only by men, this young girl was given no discrimination; the training was harsh and many of the apprentices were dropped from their training for not giving her the respect a daughter of Ishbala deserved. Aria grew up into a respected young woman. Her strength did not yet equal the other priests, but her knowledge of medicine made her valued among her people.

Aria contemplated all this as she walked about the temple, sweeping dust and dirt out the door. As she swept, she did not take notice of a man walking in. Pale skin, green eyes; he was definitely not an Ishbalan. "Excuse me, miss," the stranger called. Aria lifted her head and stared into the man's eyes. She had come to recognizing a person's intent by analyzing their body language, especially their eyes. "Could you tell me where your head priest is?" the man asked. "I'm sorry sir," Aria replied. "The head priest stepped out for a while. Is there something you wish to tell him?" The man chuckled. Aria tensed. His laugh was not of amusement, but had a rather sadistic tone to it. His eyes squinted unnaturally which gave them an evil look. "I see," he said. He grinned, making an attempt to appear harmless. "And who are you? I thought only men could be priests of Ishbala." Aria froze. She could never give away her identity to an outsider. "I…I'm just an attendant to this temple," she said.

"mmhm… and how old are you?" he asked. "Eleven," she answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more work to do. You have no business here, since our Head Priest is not available." The man shrugged and departed, leaving Aria in the temple alone. She let out a sigh, and continued sweeping. Another priest jogged up behind her.

"Who was that, Hime-sama?" he asked. "A visitor," she replied. "But I have a bad feeling about him, watch those Amestrians carefully." He nodded and kneeled before her. Aria smiled and touched his white hair. "Please do not bow before me," she said. "We are all equal in Ishbala's eyes for we are his creations." Grinning, she picked up her broom and led him out onto the street. His 5' 9" frame towered over her small 4'5" body. Surrounding them were Ishbalans young and old. They walked down the street, which parted ever so slightly at the sight of their robes. Aria met her many of her patients, and stopped to greet them. Her companion, however, looked to the side and found his brother sitting with his friends. "Mattias!" he growled. "What are you doing?"

Mattias looked up from his books and smiled at his younger brother. "I'm studying, alchemy, brother."

"You know it's forbidden!" the priest exclaimed.

"Brother, you don't understand. If you haven't noticed, tensions are high between Amestris and Ishbal", Mattias replied. "If war were to be declared, understanding alchemy would give us an upper hand!"

Before Mattias' younger brother could protest, a shot rang out and screams rose from the crowd. "Hime-sama!" he cried. He frantically looked around, searching for his friend. He finally found her, dashing into the crowd towards the scene. The monk darted towards her as she bent over the child shot by the Amestrian soldier. He finally reached her, picked up the wounded child and pulled her by the hand out of the unleashed fray.

Aria huddled in the hut with wounded civilians and warriors. An explosion had gone off nearby and she had checked outside for any more injured people. She had forgotten how long the war had lasted; every day was the same for her. She nursed Ishbalans that were hurt, despite the fact that many refused to sully their princess' hands with their blood.

Another explosion shook the small home. However, it was different from the ones before, smaller and shorter compared to the fiery blasts that destroyed the city. Aria paused at the door. If this explosion was closer to the hut, then it was possible that it was controlled by one Alchemist at a short distance. To make the hut shake THIS much though, he could be right… "Where's the rest of your army?" a mocking voice interrupted her thoughts.

Another explosion. A short rasping cry. "Not telling are we?"

Yet another explosion. "I'd never tell!"

Aria gasped. That was the voice of a fellow priest! She had to get out there to help him, but if she did, everyone else would be in danger. She darted through the back door, quietly ushering her patients out and moved them to another safe house. Looking back, she noticed a small child had been left behind, sleeping in a corner. Aria grabbed him, waking him up. He let out a loud cry.

Outside, Kimbley turned his head towards the noise. "So they're in there, huh?" Raising his arm, he blasted the hut as if it were paper thin. As the wooden beams fell to the ground, screams was heard. "NO!" the priest yelled, running towards the rubble. Kimbley dealt a swift blow to his head, leaving him unconscious on the ground. The blasts to the face left an "x" shaped wound. Kimbley smirked, leaving the street and returning to the Amestris barracks.

Under the piles of stone and wood, Aria lay, making sure she wasn't found. At the last minute, she shoved the child out the door towards the group, leaving her in the hut to be buried under tons of debris. She did not know whether her limbs were broken, but as she lay there, she heard footsteps pick up the priest's body and drag him away somewhere. Soon, she lost all consciousness, hoping she wouldn't be found.

Aria soon woke up to a man's voice. "Search for any injured soldiers!" he called. She felt the beams and stones being lifted off of her. She heard another man say, "Major Mustang! We've found a civilian under the debris!"

Her eyes slowly opened. They were holding her by the arms. She saw black boots, traveling up the blue uniform her violet eyes met with a pair of black ones. They travelled to his hands, where she saw white gloves with a circle. She immediately recognized the transmutation circle from Mattias' books.

Roy Mustang observed the girl found under the rubble. She resembled the typical Ishbalan, tan skin, long black hair. She was quite possibly fourteen years old. The Major noticed the child wore a priest's clothing. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat as they made eye contact. Unlike the many Ishbalans he had killed, this girl possessed unworldly violet eyes. Her raised head bore charming features, which were twisted into anger and confusion. With a violent flailing of her arms, she broke free of the soldiers holding her.

BANG

Aria's body fell limp on the floor, blood leaking out of her side. Her eyes met the Major's eyes again, her lips forming a question, "why?"


	3. Central negotiations

So hi again. really sorry about not uploading. I've lots of stuff to do, little time to do it all. so enjoy!

Love, senpai

* * *

A black dog ran through the streets of Central. It was an incredibly big dog, bigger than most native dogs of Amestris. It swiftly jumped over a garbage can, long fur flowing along the long, lean body, a cooked chicken hanging from its jaws. The dog stepped in an alleyway, its ears, hanging low from the weight of the fur on them, suddenly perked up to listen for its pursuers. It lay behind a trashcan, dropping the chicken, licking its chops. The last time it had a decent meal was far too long ago to remember. Wasting no time, it happily devoured the bird.

Back on the street, the butcher whose chicken was stolen stormed past pedestrians, cursing under his ragged breathing, "Damned dog stole my food." In a flash, said dog ran out of the alleyway unnoticed towards Central's Headquarters. It walked up to the imposing gate, cocking its head at the building. All of a sudden, a wild yapping met the dog's ears. Turning its head, the dog saw a husky, a puppy. The larger canine stood, towering over the barking pup. "Hayate!" came a voice from farther away. The puppy's barks were reduced a growls as Lieutenant Hawkeye retrieved her dog. "Don't start fights," she scolded, leashing him and walked through the opening gates.

As soon as the gates opened, the black dog sprinted into the space, up the steps and into the building, leaving no time for Hawkeye to call to remove the dog from the premises. Continuing its mad dash, the large dog found its way into an office. It sniffed around, nodded and settled in a dark corner.

Colonel Mustang returned to his office from a short stroll outside. As he walked through the building, he couldn't help but notice people were in a state of frenzy, warning each other of a "black demon" running around. He dismissed it as one of the younger officers spreading ghost stories and entered his office, closing the door behind him. "Hello, Major Mustang," a voice echoed into the room.

Mustang started; no one called him that since the war in Ishbal. "Who are you?" he asked calmly. "Show yourself."

The voice chuckled. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" it asked. The dog stepped out of the shadows. Seeing the look of disbelief on his face at a talking dog, the animal said, "Perhaps, you would recognize me in this form." Within a few seconds, the large dog turned into a young girl of 17.

It took all of Mustang's energy NOT to have an explosive nosebleed. Before him stood the child who had asked, 'why?' as she was shot, and the same girl who was used in Shou Tucker's second chimera experiment. What stood before him now, was a young woman, with voluptuous breasts covered by hair that reached the ground, a lean body with long, slender legs. She had a tanned complexion, with stunning red/violet eyes.

Completely nude.

In seconds Mustang had taken off his jacket and wrapped it around her body. She smirked, taking a seat on his desk. "I'm surprised you haven't called security yet," she stated, crossing her legs.

"I'm simply wondering how you escaped the lab," he replied.

She snorted in contempt. "I killed them all. Those who dare taint Ishbala's daughter are punished."

"Why are you here?"

"To take revenge on my people; to kill he who is responsible for initiating the war."

"King Bradley?"

"Yes."

* * *

Mustang sat down and rest his head in his hands. "This has turned into an… interesting turn of events." He turned to observe the female sitting on his desk. Her legs were still crossed, an apathetic look on her face. He stood. "I am currently working my way to become Fuher, which means taking King Bradley out of power."

"I understand that," the girl said.

"Are you willing to subordinate yourself to my instructions?"

She chuckled. "I've degraded myself to living on the streets and stealing food like a vagrant. Being one step closer to my goal is a large improvement." She slipped off the desk, and strode over to the Colonel. She rest her head on his knees, staring up into his eyes.

Mustang lost his train of thought as black met red eyes. The girl suddenly broke contact, turned her head and transformed into the black dog again. "Colonel Mustang!" Hawkeye called, stepping into the room.

"The officers are getting nervous about a black dog…" she was cut short at the sight of the black dog next to her commanding officer.

"Sir, are you the owner of that dog?" Hawkeye asked warily. Mustang smiled and pet the dog's head. "Of course I am." Hawkeye sighed. "Then put a collar on it, you wouldn't want it running the streets wild." The dog made a laughing bark and returned to the corner. Hawkeye left the room, and Mustang reclaimed his desk. "So what should I call you?" he asked.

"Aria."

* * *

And that concludes Child of Ishbal chapter 3! Please tell me if I can improve or add anything. constructive criticism please!


End file.
